totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of the Tiger Part 1(TDM)
Chris enters the stage for a new season in Total Drama and presents the show, accompanied by Don, the Ridonculous Race presenter. "Hi to everyone I'm Chris" said Chris "And I'm Don"added Don "Welcome to a new season on Totla Drama,this season will go to a place similar to a big castle and this season will be Harry Potter-ish season.This season will consist of 2 chapters and 24 contestants.Each contestant will have 4 groups of 6 people.This teams are Brave Wands, Talented Cloaks, Toxic Snakes and Loser Brooms.In the first chapter 12 people will be eliminated,in the second chapter, a contestant will be eliminated in the same way but a winner will be determined in the second chapter except the first one.Now let's meet the contestants up to this season Total Drama winners in turn Owen, Duncan, Heather, Lightning, Zoey '''and '''Shawn"Chris said "Also The Ridonculous Race winners''' MacArthur''' and Sanders additionally Gwen, Beth,' Lindsay', Alejandro, Cameron, Topher, Mike, Sky, Trent, Amy, Scarlett, Max, Jo, Dakota, Brick and Scott" added Don "Remember, you were given another chance so use this chance well, and in this contest there will be a lot of magical creatures and you will need to cast spells, so do your best"Chris continue Chris and contestants go towards the tower meanwhile in the confession chamber "It's so fine to see everyone especially Trent and Courtney, it's gonna be a awesome season"said Gwen nervously "This season I'm gonna win $1,000,000, as you know last time i was in the game I almost got it if that prick wasn't sabotage me"said Heather angrily "Two years ago i met someone, i didn't know he was in the Total Drama too and he also have a lover in the Total Drama and i heard this season she is gonna be here.I didn't wanna come but you know I need money.So...I am here"said Zoey laughing with tension Mike's alternate personalities fighting what they should do about Zoey because they break up and now Zoey is dating with Trent. Duncan looks at the camera in the confession chamber and says "What?" Courtney says she's gonna take her revenge.Dakota says she's gonna take down Heather.And Cameron just hopes not to be first one to go home. In the castle ".Welcome to the first contest of Total Drama Magic in this competition, the top 4 players will be the captain of each team and will choose their teammates.Our competition is a running contest, the competition will start from the entrance of the tower and will be finished in the magic chamber on third floor."says Chris And the race begins and Saders took the lead "Me and MacArthur have been together for one year and it'll be so bad if we fall into seperate teams"says Sanders in the conffesion room While running "It's so good to see you"says Trent to Gwen "It's so good to see you to"says Gwen nervously "Look I'm not mad at you.I just wanna know are you happy?.Because if you're happy I'm happy too"says Trent "Thanks but I'm okay.Duncan treats me so well"says Gwen "I'm glad to hear that" says Trent smiling Gwen smiles back at him.Duncan,Courtney and Heather are head to head "Hey ladies" says Duncan while he passes Courtney and Heather "I hate that jerk" says Courtney "Same "adds Heather They followed by Lindsay, Beth, Alejandro and Lightning "Alejandro right.Man you're a rock, like literally you're rock"says Lightning excitedly "Thanks" says Alejandro while smiling at him In the confession chamber "You need to know I'm not that old Lindsay who's stupid and dumb.I got smarter you'll see"says Lindsay In the back row Owen and Max walk breathlessly.in the confession room "I don't know why they call me again I already won the prize,I guess they love me"says Owen "I'm back and this time I won't give up"says Max proudly Amy, Zoey, Sanders and Mike were on the first floor.Mike greetings Zoey while Zoey smiles him nervously.They followed by Jo and Trent "Mike right,Zoey talks about you a lot"says Trent "Really"says Max happily "But don't get so excited.She's mine" says Trent fiercely But he doesn't know about Mal.Zoey never mentions him.That's a advantage for Mike to get back Zoey.On the third floor, the contestants try to reach the magic chamber by force.And the first 4 people have been Lindsay, Beth, Cameron and Jo unfortunately Sanders came in 5th "Yes,I won"says Beth happily "This is something"says Cameron nervously "I told you I'm always a winner"says Jo "Well,let's see how this gonna work"says Sanders nervously Since Lindsay, Beth, Cameron and Jo won the competition, they were the captains of the 4 teams to be formed.Don comes in with Chris with a bell glass in his hand.The 4 winners will select one of the 4 cards in the bell glass and the team names will be determined.Since Jo first one to come she wins the first person to chose.Jo puts his hand inside the bell glass and draws a sheet of paper and his team's name becomes clear "Toxic Snakes" In the confession chamber "Snake? This works for me" says Jo "I hope she doesn't pick me"says Lightning Next comes Cameron and his team is “'Brave Wands'" Beth’s team becomes “'Loser Brooms' ”. In the confession chamber "This isn't pretty"says Beth angrily "At least i can choose whoever i want"says Cameron happily and Lindsay's team name would be "Talented Cloaks".Next up is to choose a teammate.Owen, Duncan, Heather and Lightning are the winners of the first four seasons, so they get the right to choose their own team.Owen chooses "Loser Brooms" "I hope Beth and I workout well because I considered her as a friend of mine"says Owen "Well this is good at least someone i can trust in my team"say Beth Duncan chooses "Talented Cloaks" In the confession chamber "You know what I'm not happy with this decision.But I'm gonna manipulate her and win this race with my Gwen"says Duncan "If Duncan thinks he can manipulate me he better watch out.Because I'm not the old Lindsay"says Lindsay fiercely Heather becomes "Toxic Snakes" sames a Lightning In the conffesion chamber "I know what i said before.But i need to take my revenge"says Lightning "I think Jo it's easy to manipulate so"says Heather Cameron begins to choose first because he is alone and he chooses Zoey In the confession chamber "Well..."says Zoey nervously Jo chooses Scott because she thinks Scott and she will get along very well.Duncan tells Lindsay to choose Gwen, whispering in her ear. "If I wanna manipulate him first of all I make sure he can manipulate me"says Lindsay throwing a sneaky smile And so Gwen's would be in Lindsay's team.Courtney get furious.Beth chososes MacArthur.Jo chooses Alejandro "What?? What she trying to do" says Heather fiercely "Yes Heather,I'm coming for you" says Jo Cameron chose Trent so that he could gain Zoey's trust.Mike looks at Trent angrily, and Trent turns his head anxiously.Shawn.Topher and Scarlett are elected to Beth's team in turn.Sky, Amy and Max get to "Talented Cloaks".Courtney, Dakota and Mike become "Brave Wands".So Sanders joined "Toxic Snakes", MacArthur was very upset, but that was what it was supposed to be. "Chris I'm begging you.You're gonna change my team,Please,I can be apart from Sanders"says MacArthur crying "Fine Sanders you're in "Loser Brooms" Scarlett you're in "Toxic Snakes".You're also gonna swap teams acording to your behaviours"says Chris Contestants would go to their separate rooms for each team and this season they would stay in the rooms as boys and girls mixed and nobody liked it.The first contest was over, and the second was a team contest, which will determine the team that won and lost immunity.One person from the losing team will leave every week and the eliminated person will say goodbye to us with a song. "I'm Chris McLean" says Chris "And I'm Don"adds Don "Join us on the next episode of Total Drama Magic"both says Category:Total Drama Magic episodes